


Reject Me

by gaywrongs



Series: loonathedrabble [6]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Cheating, Drabble, F/F, lip: baby im fool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaywrongs/pseuds/gaywrongs
Summary: Jungeun is in love with Jinsol. But Sooyoung.





	Reject Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grapelady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapelady/gifts).



> Rechazame - Prince Royce

Jungeun was no fool.

She knew what the lingering looks and tentative touches meant. After all, she had gotten them from Jinsol for months before Jungeun got her head out of her ass and asked Jinsol to officially be her girlfriend.

She just hadn’t expected to get them from Sooyoung as well, months after she and Jiwoo had started dating.

She was no fool, so she knew that the nights out together, just the two of them, guilt-laden embraces kept secret under the premise of “friendly bonding time to get rid of that awful awkwardness you two have with each other she’s my best friend I want you to be comfortable with each other”, had to come to an end.

She knew Jinsol hadn’t meant that she should become comfortable with the way Sooyoung would lace their fingers together atop the gearshift as she drove her back home, shopping trip ending in desperate dressing room kisses.

She knew this.

And yet.

There was something about the way Sooyoung smiled that soft smile down at her. The way it resembled the affectionate looks she gave Jiwoo, but was also completely different and stomach-flipping because it was newer and shyer and only for Jungeun.

“We have to stop, Sooyoung,” Jungeun gasped between kisses one night, when Jinsol was away on a trip and Jiwoo was asleep after a long work day, having suggested that Sooyoung go over to their friends’ apartment to keep Jungeun company in the late hours. She didn’t want her best friend to be lonely. And she trusted her girlfriend. And it was that thought that sickened Jungeun enough to pull back.

Sooyoung was quiet for a moment, eyes dark. “Why?” Her voice was rough and beautiful and it made Jungeun hesitate.

But she swallowed and spoke: “Because. You’re dating Jiwoo. I’m dating Jinsol.”

They had never said it aloud before, not when it was just them together.

Sooyoung followed the bob of Jungeun’s throat with her eyes. When she looked back up, sadness was written in them.

“And you’re in love with Jinsol.”

Jungeun nodded, because it was true. Sooyoung was a temptation, something exciting and new. But Jinsol was who she came home to at the end of the day, a comfort and unwavering love that she craved most.

“And I’m dating Jiwoo,” Sooyoung repeated, resignation set in her jaw.

Jungeun nodded and tried not to think about the implications of Sooyoung not confirming that she was in love with Jiwoo.

But she couldn’t help thinking about that small, soft smile Sooyoung gave her before she left for the last time.

“You okay, babe?” Jinsol asked one lazy afternoon, peppering light kisses along Jungeun’s forehead.

“I’m a fool, is all,” Jungeun answered, snug in her girlfriend’s arms.


End file.
